Four
Tobias Eaton, more prominently known as Four, is one of the main characters in Divergent and the son of Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. He is the love interest of Beatrice Prior, the narrator and main character of the series. Biography Early Life Tobias was born to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton in Abnegation. His father was said to have noticed his Divergence at a young age and became observant of him since then. After his mother left them after her apparent death, he eventually falls victim to his father's cruelty and uncontrolled anger. During his aptitude tests, he learns he is divergent, although he seems to be recorded as Abnegation. After choosing Dauntless as his faction at the Chosing Ceremony to get away from his father, his hatred of him soon turned to fear. During Dauntless initiation, he met Eric and eventually developed a rivalry with him. At that time, the fear landscape was what initiates go through the first thing they arrive at the Dauntless compound and during his fear landscape, itwas revealed that Tobias had only four fears, the least amount of fears on record for a Dauntless initiate, and is thus nicknamed Four. He ranked first by the end of the initiation. ''Divergent'' Four is the instructor of the transfer initiates, and most initiates are scared of him. He falls in love with Tris from the beginning, and recognizes her as a divergent from the start. Physical Appearance Four as characterized by Tris is tall and muscular but lean. He has dark blue eyes with a patch of lighter blue on his right iris, and his eyes are deep set and his eyelashes almost touch the skin below his eyebrows. He also has dark, brown, abnegation short hair. He seems handsome in the eyes of Tris and her mother. He has the symbols of each of the factions tattooed over his back, Dauntless flames at the top of his spine, Abnegation symbol below it and the other three symbols in smaller size just below it. Relationships Tris (Beatrice) Prior Divergent He first encounters Tris when she jumps off the roof of the Dauntless headquarters as part of her initiation and announces her as the first jumper. Later he becomes the instructor of the transfer initiates, which Tris is a part of. At the beginning of Tris's initiation Four seemed intimidating to everyone except Tris, possibly due to the fact that when angered, he talks quietly instead of yelling. When they climb the Ferris wheel during her initiation, she starts to suspect his fear of heights and finally realizes that he is just like her. He also rescues her when she almost falls off and nearly dies. During the stage two of initiation, which focuses on targeting fear through simulations; Tobias discovers Tris is Divergent and they secretively start to bond. Four saves Tris when Peter, Drew and Al try to throw her down the chasm and takes her to his room where he attends to her wounds; which is when they establish a state of true friendship and start to evolve stronger feelings one for another. Before stage three of initiation, Four shares with her his Fear Landscape; where Tris helps him face his fears. She discovers there that they both came from Abnegation; as well as the meaning of his nickname (Four stands for the number of fears he has), where he then asks her to call him by his real name, Tobias. Right afterwards, they share their first kiss, near the chasm. They then continue a secret relationship, because Tobias does not want people to think Tris' good results in initiation come from their relationship. Their relationship then goes public when she kisses him in front of the whole Dauntless faction after they announce the final initiation results; where everyone seems shocked. Insurgent Evelyn Johnson In Insurgent, it is revealed that Evelyn is Tobias' mother, who was supposed to be dead, is alive and leading the Factionless. She faked her death in order to get away from Marcus and his cruelty. Tobias is not happy to see her because she left him with Marcus. Later in Insurgent it is revealed that Evelyn left because her other choice was exile because she had an affair with another man. Tobias' feelings toward her soften when he learns this. Links *Which actor would you choose to play Four in the movie? Category:Characters Category:Abnegation Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless